Tori's Date
by Beckyhelene
Summary: Sequel to Tori's Wish. Tori and Blake have had their first kiss, now comes the first date.


Title: Tori's Date

Disclaimer: I'm a nineteen year old college student, I own nothing.

Summary: Sequel to Tori's Wish. Blake and Tori have had their first kiss, now comes the first date.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tori pulled up right in front of Blake and Hunter's house, parking her van. She looked over at Blake, who she had felt staring at her the whole ride over. Blake gave her a soft smile as their eyes met, causing Tori to give a shy smile as she blushed. She ducked her head a bit and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So, uh…" Tori began. "I guess I'll see you around…or something.." She said. Blake leaned over and tenderly ran his fingers through her blonde locks. Their eyes met and Tori gently bit her lip, her heart skipping a beat at the emotion she saw in his eyes. She knew it was there before, but she always felt like he was holding it back, and now that things were out in the open, his feelings shone out with an intensity that Tori had never seen before. Blake leaned in and kissed her softly. Blake lightly traced the edge of her bottom lip with his tongue. The feel of his velvety tongue caused her to moan gently, which allowed Blake to slide his tongue into her mouth. Tori slid her tongue against his as the kiss intensified. They continued kissing for a sweet eternity and would have kissed even longer if it wasn't for the need to breath. Blake gave her a few more pecks as they pulled apart, not wanting to let her go. They stayed in one anther's embrace, their foreheads pressed together.

"Right, so, I'll see you." Blake whispered. Tori was still reeling from the kiss and couldn't actually form words.

"Uh huh." She said. Blake gave her a wide toothy love-sick grin before going in for one last peck.

"I should go in." Blake said. Tori simply nodded. Blake reached for the door and opened it, about to step out of the car.

"Uh…..Are you working…at uh, Storm Chargers, tomorrow?" She blurted out. Blake turned to her.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. Tori gave a soft smile.

"Well, since I'm burning that bathing suit tonight, I'm probably going to need a new one, so I'll probably have to stop by Storm Chargers and get one and……If you're there……..I…….you could help me……" Tori took a second to think about what she had just said. "…..I mean you know…..give your opinion…..or…." She stopped again. _Foot……meet mouth. _She thought to herself. She took a deep breath. "I'll see you there." She amended. Blake chuckled. "What?" She asked. Blake smiled.

"You're cute when you babble nervously." He said. Tori blushed. She was so not used to this side of Blake. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Tori nodded. Blake got out of the car and shut it behind him. He turned to go into his house then stopped. He turned back to the car. "Maybe after you buy the new suit we could like…do something." He said.

"Like what?" Tori asked.

"Uh, I don't know, hang out……or something?" Now it was Blake's turn to be nervous.

"Like a date?" Tori asked.

"Well……uh……..I mean…..if you want to put a label on it and….." Blake rambled. Tori giggled. "What?"

"You're cute when you babble nervously." She said. Blake laughed. "And I'd love to go on a date with you." She said. Blake grinned from ear to ear.

"Really? I mean…" he cleared his throat, "All right, cool." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"We've said that a few times, haven't we?" Tori said. Blake laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we have….So, I'll see you to……..I mean, uh, drive safe…." He said, avoiding the same phrase.

"Thanks." Tori laughed. Blake walked to his house and Tori watched him leave for a moment before driving home.

Blake walked into the house and saw Hunter make a mad dash from the window to the couch. He sat down putting on a façade of cool, calm collectiveness.

"Hey, bro." He said, looking at Blake. Blake rolled his eyes.

"Oh, real smooth, Hunter." Blake said, knowing Hunter had watched the whole thing from the window. Hunter grinned.

"So….?" Hunter asked, his tone indicating he was curious as to what happened between Blake and Tori. Blake smirked.

"Good night, Hunter." Blake said, going off to his room. Hunter scrambled off the couch.

"Hey! I'm the one who gave you the advice to make a move, can't you give me something?" Hunter asked. Blake turned to his brother. He got a dreamy sort of look in his eyes.

"We're going out tomorrow." Blake said. He smiled to himself then went to his room. Hunter raised an eyebrow, impressed that his brother finally got the balls to do something.

The next day, Blake stood in Storm Chargers, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Tori. He tried to act nonchalant by keeping himself busy restocking motocross gloves and things of that nature, but the others all saw how his head would snap towards the front of the store every time he heard the door open and close, hopping to catch a glimpse of Tori if and when she walked in. Hunter just finished up bagging someone's purchase when he went over to Blake who had just nearly given himself whiplash by looking at the door again.

"Expecting someone? Like a certain blonde who has a pension to wear blue?" Hunter teased his younger brother. Blake blushed and looked down.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, dude." Blake muttered. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh, sure." He smirked. Hunter walked back to the counter where Kelly stood ringing up another customer. The door opened and closed, and as expected, Blake's head shot over to it. He smiled broadly when he saw Tori walk in. Tori scanned the store until she saw Blake and smiled softly. Kelly saw this go on and looked at Hunter.

"I'll be back." She said. She walked over to Tori and grabbed her arm. Tori looked at her. "Come with me." She said. Tori gave her a strange look but then shrugged and let her self be led to the backroom by the older redhead. They saw Dustin there taking his break.

"Dustin, can you go up front and help Hunter with the customers?" Kelly asked. Dustin looked at her.

"Uh…….Kelly, it's my break….." Dustin said. Kelly gave him a look.

"Please?" She asked. Dustin saw the look on her face which screamed 'get out of here now.'

"Sure." Dustin said. He slid past the girls as he went up front. Kelly shut the door as soon as Dustin was gone and looked at Tori.

"What's going on? It's not like you to cut someone's break short." Tori said. Kelly looked at her.

"Well, seeing as I am your only girl friend, I figured you'd want to talk."

"……About?" Tori asked, confused. Kelly smirked, seeing that Tori was trying to play it cool.

"Oh, you know, nothing in particular……Life…..Whatever you need to talk about. How's the surfing going?"

"Fine." Tori answered, still not understanding what Kelly was getting at.

"That's good. How's everything else?" Kelly asked.

"Can you tell me what this really is about? Because I'm totally lost." Tori said.

"Okay, okay." Kelly said. "Well, I was just wondering if anything new is going on in your life……..Say, for instance……anything going on between you and Blake?" Kelly asked. Tori's eyes went a little wide.

"…..Did he say something to you?" Tori asked. Kelly smiled.

"No, but thank you for confirming my suspicions that there is something worth saying." She said. Kelly went to the couch in the room and sat down. "Come, sit, talk." She said. Tori sighed and sat down beside Kelly. "So….." Kelly began, urging her friend to talk. Tori couldn't help smiling slightly as the memories of the previous night came to her mind. "Okay, with a shy little smile like that, there's definitely something juicy going on here, spill." Kelly said. Tori giggled slightly. Kelly looked at her. "Oh my god, you're giggling!" Kelly exclaimed, knowing that the usually tomboy-ish blonde wasn't one to giggle frequently. She took Tori's hand in hers. "What happened?" She asked.

"We………Sort of………Kissed…….." Tori began.

"Sort of? What the heck is sort of?" Kelly asked. "Did you or didn't you?" Kelly asked. Tori blushed.

"We did." She said. Kelly broke out into a wide grin.

"So, Blake finally got the guts to do something about this so obvious crush, huh?" She asked. "So, when did it happen? Where did it happen? How did it happen?" She asked.

"Whoa, whoa, one question at a time." Tori laughed. Kelly laughed.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Kelly said. "Well, I think the when is pretty clear, yesterday, right?"

"Uh huh." Tori confirmed.

"So, where did it happen?"

"A cliff in the woods at sunset," Tori said.

"Oh, that sounds romantic."

"And in my van right outside his house." Tori added on.

"There were multiple kisses? Tori, you hussy, you!" Kelly joked. Tori rolled her eyes. She and Kelly sat together and talked about the previous evening.


End file.
